


you're making me blush

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [58]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	you're making me blush

“Stop it,”Aida says, covering her face with her hands.“You’re making me blush.”

“Stop what, exactly?”Melinda asks.

Aida lowers her hands to shoot a glare her way. It would pack more of a punch if her cheeks weren’t, indeed, flushed brightly.“Looking at me like that. Like - I don’t know - like you never want to stop looking.”

Melinda chuckles.“I’ll do my best. The thing is, I really don’t want to stop looking at you, ever.”

“I guess I can handle it,”Aida relents and takes her hand.“Since it means I can look at you forever, too.”


End file.
